


Roll for Voltron

by PinkHitman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, D&D, F/M, Funny, M/M, Multi, Parody, at some point, episode recap with some flair, eventual Klance, im just trying to have fun, klance, no d and no d though, not sure how to tag, rollplaying voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHitman/pseuds/PinkHitman
Summary: Enter into the campaign of Voltron, with fun, adventure, and SPACE!OR: The events of Voltron told as if they are the events of a D&D campaign.





	Roll for Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short. I'm testing out the concept. Cause I've been tossing it around for a few weeks and decided to write it at nearly 2 in the morning. I might rewrite the first chapter. but more to come. 0-0 so sleepy.

Lance slouched over his couch in an unsettled matter, stomach down, leg stretching over the back of the couch, the other over the armrest shaking as if it was attempting to walk away. Lance glared at his phone. Turning it on... Checking one app... Two... Three.. Shutting it off… back on… checking one app-

This was his process. His chores were done. Room clean. He almost missed sharing a room with his older brother. Al was not just off to college, but straight up moved out. Thanks to Lance praying to the man upstairs, his parents were too lazy for a bedroom shuffle. McLanse Sanchez style.

So yes... His room was awesome. A couch in place of a second bed. Where people could come and chill. Except…

No one was fucking here.

It was summer. Fucking summer. And Lance was so bored that the concept of movement seemed more like a theory rather than something he could do.

Pidge, his friend, and her brother Matt had been radio silent. Keith would be getting in tonight with Shiro from visiting family. Allura and Coran… well, Lance just couldn’t jive as well with those two. Allura wasn’t fun to hit on anymore… if at all painful. Coran was a delight if at all draining, and he usually tricked Lance into doing some kinda labor around their house. Same with Hunk.

Lance shut off his phone again, this time gripping it tightly and rolling off his stomach onto the floor. He hit with a deflating ‘oof’ and dragged his arm up again to check his phone, letting it fall back to the floor with no new messages.

He might have been drifting into a dream.

BZZZ BZZZ “ _LOVE LIFTS US UP WHERE WE BELONG_ ” BZZZ BZZ “ _WHERE THE EAGLES FLY, ON A MOUNTAIN HIGH_.”

Before his kick ass ringtone had the chance to continue he sat up to look at a picture with an angry small owl glaring at him. He answered.

“ Pidge! Pidgie. Pidgioto...p-”

“ Lance, enough.” Pidge sounded off, sounding tired, irritated, and slightly amused. As usual.

“ Sup my little ray of sunshine, my moon drop, my computer chip.”

“ How board are you?” She asked.

“ You could build a decent wood house, out of many of me.”

“ Well. What if I told you, I had a cure to your silly woes my lanky loud friend.”

“ I say ‘ sign me the fuck up.’ in every language I know.” He sounded off with pride the same phrase in Spanish, french, Korean, and then described his ASL to pidge.

“ Cool it rosetta stone. Can you come over? We’re trying to get everyone together.”

“ I’ll be over five minutes ago.”

True to his whims, Lance rode his bike like he was trying to hit 88 miles per hour. That perfect warmth of air that hung around twilight, sweetly cooled by wind, a sunlight highlighted by summers bravest fireflies.

In his excitement, pulling up to the drive at the Holt house, he thought about ditching his bike on the front lawn rather than dragging it around back. But the figure of Mr. Holt made him slow slightly and think better. After all, it was hard having a friend when their parents hated you.

“ Evening Mr. Holt!” Lance grated.

“ Lance! Kaity said you were coming in. She’s in the basement with Matt.” Lance nodded, noticing Mr. Holt tending to something.

“ What'cha growin’?”

“ Pees. Do you like Pees Lance?”

“ Uhh… they’re okay? I guess…”

Lance invigorating conversation was cut short when he heard the roar of an engine echoing down the street. He turned, knowing the familiar sound, to see a Red Indian motorcycle pull up onto the driveway. The rider cut the engine half way up the drive and pulled off their helmet, revealing a pale face framed in dark thin hair.

“ Keith!” Mr. Holt explained. “ Well this is a party. Let me open the garage door so you two can park your bikes.”

“ Thanks, Mr. Holt.” Keith sounded off. Climbing off to push his bike up the rest of the drive. Lance joined him falling into step with Keith.

“ You just had to one-up me,” Lance grumbled in a quiet tone.

“ Oh jeez. What did I do this time.” Keith rolled his eyes

“ Do you have to ride that thing everywhere?”

“ Yes. Do you have to sound jealous every time I show up on it?”

“ I’m not jealous. I could totally have a bike of my own.” Keith looked him over with an expression that would make the driest cracker envious.

“ They don’t come with training wheels.”

If there wasn’t a motorcycle and Lance’s bike between them, Lance would have tackled Keith out of rage. This always happened. Keith just couldn’t let Lance have one moment to be cool at his own level. He had to show up with crazy levels of cool.

The two managed to make their way into the house without too much conflict. Mrs. Holt again directing them down stairs. The wood stairs that led to the basement of Lance’s dreams. For some reason, to Lance, having a kick ass basement you had made it in the world. His own was drabby and cold, concrete floors, and spider filled everything. Pantry, storage, laundry room. Basically no fun. The Holt family basement was a shrine built to nerddom. Signed movie posters lined the wall, models of NASA space stations next to models of the tie fighters and the millennium falcon. A large TV surrounded by bookshelves filled with movies and cabinets filled with games, and if imagination was your bag, the best sofa ever sat in front with two book shelves filled with the classics.

Unlike other movie nights though. A table was placed in the center of the room, and not Hunk’s snack filled ones that he liked. Speaking of Hunk.

“ Hey bud.” he addressed the large, dark-skinned fellow who was tearing into a bag of chips. The only person in the room at the moment besides Keith and himself.

Hunk waved back, mouth stuffed with bbq chip goodness.

“ Where are the ginger nut twins?” Lance asked before a strike hit his ribs leaving him to topple over.

“ Fucking words can hurt you, insolent human.” Lance looked up from his groveling to look at Katie holt, or Pidge as they had cutely nicknamed her. A spitfire in every definition, and tearing down female oppression with facts and nut-checks. Her ginger hair looking more wild, as usual, making her look nearly identical to her brothers standing just behind her.

“ Tonight. “ Matt began. “ We shall be playing… an awesome game.”

“ Wait,” Pidge interrupted. “ Where is Shiro?”

“ He’s checking in with Allura first. He’ll be over later. “

Lance and Pidge grone.

“ It’s fine Pidge.. That makes my job easier trust me. Everyone take a seat.”

“ Tonight… we will campaign.”

“ NICE!” Lance exclaimed. “ I’m ready to get my magic on!”

“ Not so fast.” Matt corrected. “ Now this is a campaign Pidge helped me design, at least in the base world, cause Pidge will be playing. So they don’t know my story. But I took a long time writing and setting this up. It's sci-fi.”

“ Sci-fi?” Hunk asked.

“ Yup. I’m DM. and the players with be you four and Shiro. It's called Voltron.”

“ Oh.. what’s Voltron.”

“ You can’t just ask what it is. That’s probably game knowledge Lance.” Keith corrected. Lance glared at him.

“ Sorry Lance, he’s not wrong. Now we have pre-made sheets for you guys. Just to help the flow of the story, we wanted to balance you out.”

Matt slid the sheets across the table.

It had his name, and stats scribbled upon it.

“ Oh before we get started, I have this new thing I’m doing. Each of you rolls a D20.”

Lance got 18, Pidge 17, Hunk 10, Keith 1.

“ Woah.. snake eyes.” Lance laughed, happy with his high roll and happier with Keith's low one.

“ That’s two one’s Lance” He corrected, “What does it mean Matt.”

“ Sorry, Keith. It means you join in later.”

Keith huffed sitting back in his chair.

“ It’s okay, Shiro starts late too. With this story, the two people with lowest numbers, their characters join late for plot reasons. But you also roll for a plot device. I’ll let you roll and Shiro will just get what you don’t get.

Keith rolls an 11.

“ Okay, Keith. You get a knife. The hilt is wrapped in bandages, and the type of metal unknown but sharp.”

“ Sweet.”

Lance tries not to look disappointed and fails.

“ Let’s get to going already!”

“ Right sorry! Let me set the stage.”

 

_In a time not far from our time now, space exploration has allowed us to venture out to the edge of our solar system. The journey is long, yet space explorers have managed to ..._

“ Wait…. Shit… we might need Shiro.”

The group groans.

“ I’ll call him.. And I can roll for him.”

Keith does and after a short explanation. Matt starts again.

_In a time not far from our time now, space exploration has allowed us to venture out to the edge of our solar system. The journey is long, yet space explorers have managed to reach Kerberos, the fourth moon of Pluto, to excavate ice samples. Two scientists and their pilot Shiro…_

Shiro gives a hoot of acknowledgment, his voice crackling slightly due to reception.

_While out on a routine excavation, the planet starts to shake and you see an alien ship in the sky._

“ I run like fuck to get away,” Shiro answers over the phone, causing the group to break out into hysterical laughter.

Keith rolls. 12.

_It’s not enough, despite running as hard as you can, you along with your crew are sucked into the spaceship. You pass out, and when you awaken you notice you are being dragged. You cannot move. You are dead weight to these guards who are like buff as shit, they probably lift. Like, you don’t even know, and they drop you in front of their emperor. He is large and powerful looking, purple skin, and pointy teeth, and glowing yellow eyes._

“ Think Keith,” Lance adds, Keith nudges him painfully.

_One of the guards holding you up says “ Lord -------- we found these creatures. Fucking.. Weird monkey dudes, I don’t know. They were on your soon to be turf.”_

“ Wait, Matt,” Shiro calls out. “ Before the lord says anything... Can I say something to charm my way out.”

“ Go for it.”

“ Okay… Look we are just scientist on a peaceful mission, just let us go please.”

“ Keith roll?”

Keith rolls

Critical fail.

_The guard beats you with the butt of their rifle and you pass out again._

“ God-dammit Keith.”


End file.
